This invention is directed to improvements in writing instruments of the embouchure type as disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,871,776 and 3,950,106. Such prior art pens provide single track pens with mouthed nib portions which are fabricated from flexible nested tubes or from a single flexible tube folded within itself along fold axes.
The invention is also directed to multilinear writing instruments of the embouchure type, and in this respect, it is noted that multilinear writing instruments have been used by artists and calligraphers, principally for lettering and decorative effects. They are generally improvised by ganging two or more conventional writing instruments. However, such tools have the drawback that they are cumbersome and lack flexibility, thus making them difficult to handle; and providing no means for increasing or decreasing the width of the writing track of the ganged tips.
Typical multilinear writing instruments of the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 265,885, 519,953, 549,098, 1,254,701, 1,727,110 and 3,107,654.
Similarly, multilinear writing instruments have been provided with a multiplicity of writing tips formed to extend from a single shaft. In this connection, see the old U.S. Pat. Nos. to Handle, 417,024, to Fuller 510,966, to Walter 594,186, to Hallock 946,036 and the later patents to Rosh 3,887,287 and Andaloro 3,164,906.